Sim
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Fred queria ajoelhar-se, precisava fazer isso. Luna queria apenas responder-lhe. Mas não havia mais tempo. Drabble Fred&Luna


_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfic foi feita apenas por diversão e sem fins lucrativos._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sim<strong>

**.**

**.**

A barreira protetora fora quebrada. Tudo parecera escurecer à sua vista. Luna sentia-se zonza.

Avistara os cabelos vermelhos, mas não compreendera quem a segurava.

"Luna..." Um tom de desespero em sua voz. Ele arrastara-a até uma sala semidestruída.

Luna queria dar risada, mas não a encontrara.

"Fred..."

Abraçou-a, aliviado.

Não suportava a ideia de perdê-la. E após os acontecimentos dos últimos meses, confessava, seu medo evoluía para a paranoia.

"Nargolés."

Riram. Se ao menos fossem...

Ouviram gritos. De dor. Uma jovem aluna caiu sem vida em frente à sala. Fred a reconhecera.

Correram.

Eram atacados e defendiam-se como podiam.

George os resgatara. "Perdoem a demora."

Corriam. Gritavam. Atacavam. Protegiam-se. Lutavam.

Um feitiço atingira Luna. Sua cintura e braço esquerdo sangravam.

Procuraram um lugar adequado para esconderem-se e lhe prestarem socorro. Mas Hogwarts estava em chamas.

Fred estremeceu. Um sentimento desconfortável invadira-o.

Ouviram explosões. Um comensal da morte aproximava-se, destruindo tudo que encontrava. Outra pessoa caíra morta muito próxima.

Engolira em seco. Tocara o bolso, mas não encontrara. Xingou-se mentalmente, frustrado. Olhou para George, que retornou o olhar, compreendendo.

"Agora não é hora." George puxara Luna. Fugiram.

O comensal da morte os avistara e perseguia.

"Não haverá outra!" Fred gritara, desesperado.

Esconderam-se atrás das ruínas de um muro.

Fred agarrara Luna pelo cotovelo. Queria ajoelhar-se, mas não havia tempo. Precisava fazer isso.

"Luna..."

George tateara o bolso, igualmente frustrado. Mas precisava protegê-los.

"... aceita casar-se comigo?"

Fred sorriu ante os olhos cinza-prateados. Pareciam surpresos. Merlin, queria beijá-la!

Antes que Luna pudesse responder-lhe, George gritara.

Foram ao seu encontro.

"George!" Luna socorrera-o.

O comensal da morte atacara novamente. Fred, revidando, afastara-se.

Luna tentou impedi-lo, pedir-lhe que esperasse. Queria apenas responder-lhe. Mas não havia mais tempo.

Não vira quando Percy chegara. Nem quando lutaram lado a lado.

Notara apenas quando uma parede explodira. E quando uma rocha acertara a cabeça de Fred.

Luna e George gritaram seu nome.

**.**

* * *

><p>Já era fim de tarde.<p>

Após o funeral, restavam apenas George e Luna. Eles não encaravam a lápide; ela os encarava.

Ele assustou-a ao tocar em seu ombro. George tomou-lhe a mão, retirando de seu bolso um anel prateado.

- Ele havia deixado comigo, porque sempre perdia tudo. – Forçou um sorriso. – Pretendia pedir sua mão após a guerra.

Colocou o anel em seu dedo anelar. Luna apertou os lábios em remorso. Queria tanto lhe responder.

George apertou o cristal do anel.

- Tenho certeza que ele já sabia a resposta. – Beijou-lhe a testa e despediu-se.

Luna contemplou o anel. Os cristais brilhavam como se estivessem vivos. Desviou o olhar para a lápide.

'_Luna, aceita casar-se comigo?'_

Suas palavras, sua _voz_, pareciam tão vivas em sua memória. Mas até as flores deixadas recentemente pareciam mortas.

- Fred... – caiu de joelhos em frente ao mármore. – Sim.

Não segurou as lágrimas. Deixava-as cair na terra sem vida. Tocou o mármore frio como se estivesse tocando-o.

- Sim!

Gritara.

- Eu aceito!

Soluçara.

- Por favor...

Implorara.

Mas nada acontecera.

- Sim...

Não teria mais como responder-lhe.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Ufa! Consegui.<em>

_Em 500 palavras!  
><em>

_Minha primeira Drabble! Sonho há anos em fazer uma. Não sei o que sentir, exatamente. Parte de mim se sente orgulhosa por ter conseguido, mas outra parte insiste: "Você poderia ter feito melhor". Oh, boy.  
><em>

_Drabbles são mais difíceis do que parecem._

_Mas o Fred e a Luna... eles merecem. *giggles*  
><em>

_Reviews! E viva Fred&Luna!_

_**Pyoko-chan (Fevereiro/2012)**  
><em>


End file.
